Dengeki Bunko Verse Volume 2
by FunbariVoid
Summary: After the events of Dengeki Bunko Verse season 1 the heroes will now face against harder rivals, harder foes with harder obstacles This is Dengeki Bunko Verse Volume 2: The Climax of Ignition and Heroes
1. Chapter 1: A Vector Walkthrough

"Dengeki Bunko Verse a story line that talks about a team of heroes stopping a maniac from destroying the multiverse of voids, after the incidents that was been caused in the first events the heroes all head to the next universe" Narrator words.

In the middle of travelling thru the multiverse.

"Where could that lady even be" said Shizuo.

"I think if my guess isn't wrong she must be heading to a universe that has more magician" said Saiko.

SAO universe at the mean time.

"So we must save Alice away from Vector before he head towards to the sacrifice area" said Asuna.

BOOOOOOOOOM.

As the hero Trio all falls onto the peoples from below.

"Seriously is there any way to avoid getting crashed" said Shizuo.

"Sorry I'll try and find a way" said Saiko.

"Who are you" said Asuna.

"We are on a mission to save the multiverse of voids listen your universe is in danger and the only way if we're gonna save it is if we stop a woman that dressed up as a half swordsmen and a half salary men" said Saiko.

"Huh wait so Vector wasn't the only anti hero but there is another" said Asuna.

"Listen carefully" said Saiko.

Saiko told Asuna all of the story.

"REALLY s…so your from real life that intrudered into our universe" said Asuna.

"Exactly and if we can't stop the lady before she steals a heart fragment she'll destroy the multiverse of voids" said Shizuo.

" Wait isn't Void a bad thing I mean Void is darkness" said Asuna.

"Your universe lives in the void multiverse idiot" said Shizuo.

"OH REALLY" shouted Asuna.

"YES" shouted Shizuo.

"THEN WE MUST FIND HER BUT HOW" shouted Asuna.

"We don't know but if there is any signs of red crystals which means she is closed" said Izaya.

"Red crystals I need more information" said Asuna.

"Uuuuuh and most of all she is aiming on the ones that has the strongest fragment of hearts" said Saiko.

"Alice, she's the strongest swordsmen in the underworld" said Alice.

"Then lets go before Vector or Sephir gets her but I'm sure Sephir must first deals with Vector" said Accelerator.

"Welp lets just get on with it and this time I know a trick to stop Sephirs actions" said Shizuo.

As Accelerator uses his Vectors and lifts everybody up including Asuna and flies the way to follow Vector.

"Hey Vector" said Shizuo.

"Huh what the?! A bartender and some modern age peoples how is this possible modern ages couldn't get into the fantasy game is this some sort of hacking or modding hey could you check these characters" said Vector.

"According to what I see then there are no characters only the Asuna is in there but strange however the camera is picking more characters who came from modern ages is it possible that these modern age characters somehow got transported due to an accident while they're playing the game" said the hacker.

"WHAT SO THEY ARE PEOPLES FROM REAL LIFE GOT TRAPPED IN THE GAME WHAT EVER I'LL JUST KILL THEM" Vector turns around and cast a dark spells towards the team but Accelerator blocks it.

"Let me handle this **SHUT YOUR TRAP**" as Shizuo starts to thro street signs, vending machines, car door and finally a large street sign it hits Vector.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH" Vector's health was been reduce into 1457.

"This is bad, this is rea bad the attack of the bartender made you lost away allot of health your current is 1457" said the hacker.

"WHAT GRUUUUUUUUUUUUH THAT'S IT" Vector jumps off the dragon and lands down with Alice.

"NOW" shouted Shizuo as Izaya uses his speed and snatches Alice off from Vector's hand.

"NO" shouted Vector.

"Hey Vector want to see something cool **One Way Road Death Trap Style**" said Accelerator.

"**Death Trap**" said Izaya as a large metal pipes fallen from the sky crushes Vector along with a constructing vehicle.

"**One Way Road**" Accelerator stomps his foot on the ground and burst Vector up on the sky along with the Death Trap giving him even serious injures.

"**One Way Road Death Trap Style**" as Accelerator and Izaya appears on the sky as they start to slash rapidly and finally Accelerator swings his arm and burst the whole construction and him moves towards the mountain and crashes.

"Oh no that combination skill has made his HP become -100000000 this special skill truly is scary" said the hacker.


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting Climax Arc: Start

After the incident with Vector the trio all head back with Alice safely.

"That was fun and closed but I got a question where is Sephir anyways" said Izaya.

"I always knew this would happened, it appears like she must have used Vector and Alice as distraction while she aims on another worthy target" said Saiko.

"Who could be strong as a light warrior I was having guesses" said Shizuo.

"Hmmmmmmm…..*GAAASP* KIRITO SHE MUST BE AIMING ON KIRITO BECAUSE KIRITO IS THE STRONGEST SWORDSMEN IN THIS WORLD but because of an incident that is happened in this world he was been glitched and got unactive he is like you know shut down system temporarily" said Asuna.

"Really that explains all is anyone even guarding that Kirito" said Accelerator.

"Well there are guards and some pro swordsmen but they aren't strong as Vector or his alias" said Asuna.

"I knew we should have let somebody stayed behind" said Shizuo.

"Hey hang on OF COURSE MY BROTHER SAIKO I MUST RETURN HIM THE FRAGMENT" shouted Miyuki.

"Really until now you finally figure it out I was wondering why you haven't mention it" said Touma.

"Come on ape it's not her fault that this happens all the time" said Kuroko.

"Hey stop calling me that" said Touma.

"Alright lets head back there fast" said Shizuo.

As Accelerator all changes all the vectors and boost everybody towards the place of warzone currently.

"Alright it appears like that you goddess still have unfinished business" said Accelerator.

"Which is why I'm depending on all of you to save Kirito and the multiverse" said Asuna.

"Seriously hey listen girl we've already have a very hardcore mission and it's not like this mission is an usual event" said Accelerator.

"Please or you could stay here and help me" said Asuna.

"Gruh fine we'll make sure he's not dead" Accelerator stops using his vectors on Asuna.

"Can't believe just because of a psycho maniac that is obsessed with multiverse domination but we must all journey our ways to this very war zone" said Izaya.

"Yeah life was so peaceful and easy going until that woman shows up" said Touma.

"Lets all put an end to this I know a trick to stop her now" said Izaya.

At the shelter of the light kingdoms.

Kirito was still silent like always awaiting for a way to cure himself out of his system shutting down problems without knowing that Sephir Leuk is near the campsite awaiting for the moment to snatch the fragment away from his heart.

"Heheheh those idiots they thought I was aiming on that Alice what makes them think about that when there is a free target that I don't have to waste my strength to have it" Sephir sneakly snuck direct to the place where Kirito is resting but then a street sign stops her from doing that.

BANG

"HUH YOU AGAIN" shouted Sephir in rage.

"Come on Sephir there is a way to live don't make it become so hard" said Izaya.

"Listen crazy lady I don't know who gave you the idea to do this mess but it is going into a very bad ending trust me multiverse destruction will always end up badly" said Accelerator.

"See even a villain in our world admits that this one way your going is gonna ruined the whole system of survivals" said Touma.

"It doesn't matters as long as I've finally achieved my goal I will destroy this world" said Sephir as she dashed towards Kirito.

"Seriously what's the matter with her anyways" said Izaya.

"Not this time lady" Izaya dashes forward and gives her a upper kick making her flying on the sky.

"**I'll CRUSH YOU**" shouted Shizuo as he uses a car door to push her, a metal thingy to blast her up and a Vending Machine to crush her.

"My turn **Kamaitachi edge**" as Izaya speed towards Sephir and gives here a serious injured damage plus with a buff known as hidden wounds.

"Now lets do this **One Way Road**" Accelerator stomps his legs as he blast Sephir up on top of the sky.

"My turn!? **Electric Shock**" as Misaka sprints ahead and uses Giga Volts to zap Sephir non stop.

"Heh alright my turn **Unknown Black Wings**" as Accelerator grew out 4 black twister wings and burst her.

"Well that was 1 ruckus out of 5" said Touma.

"Yeah" said Kuroko.

"**MEGATON PUNCH**" as Touma's hand starts to glow and he jumps and punches.

"**Instant Darts**" Kuroko pulls out her belt and swings it as each of the heavy darts teleport towards Sephir.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sephir lost.

"Well Sephir give us back the hostages and no ones gonna get hurt well actually only you are gonna get hurt" said Izaya.

"No…Zetsumu" said Sephir.

"Uuuh who's Zetsumu?" said Touma.

"Zetsumu is the destroyer of hopes and dreams" said Saiko.

"Wait so Sephir was just an servant of Zetsumu" said Misaka.

Saiko nodded.

"So this was just a waste of time we were been chasing an hard time puppet well F*CK IT I'M NOT GONNA GO THROUGH THIS BECAUSE OF GOOD FOR NOTHING" shouted Shizuo.

"I agree using these new skills and in the end it waste away all of my time" said Accelerator.

"**Hhahahahahaha**" a strange and creep voice laughed.

"Lord Zetsumu forgive me" said Sephir.

"Indeed she was just an idiotic puppet that I used to trick you the whole time" as Zetsumu transport all the heroes into a strange universe.

"WAIT WHAT THE WHERE ARE WE" shouted Accelerator.

"Your in the world of dreams this realm is where I devoured all the heroes that was been transported here and of course I should not forget to deal with YOU" as Zetsumu transform into Shana and uses her special skill and it wiped out all except Shizuo,Izaya and Miyuki including Touma and Accelerator.

"Huh you are still be able to keep up even though that skill was supposed to dominate all interesting is it because you still believe in dreams and hopes" said Zetsumu.

"THAT'S RIGHT ZETSUMU THEY HAVE DETERMINATION AND HOPES INSIDE THEM BECAUSE THEIR POWERS ARE STRONGER THAN ANY OF THE EXISTENCE YOU COLLECT DURING THE TIME WE'RE BUSY FINISHING WITH YOUR PUPPETS" shouted Saiko as it turns into a girl that looks like a cosplayer and she has a video game controller sticking on her body.

"My name is Saiko, Denshin Saiko is my true name and I am the protector of hopes and dreams" said Denshin.

"Wait the protector so she's been holding back the whole time" said Shizuo.

"Exactly this is an unexpected thing we are awaiting an spirit that looks like an stuff animal tucked out to be a cute cosplay loli that calls herself the protectors of hopes and dreams" said Izaya.

"Hey girl back off we'll handle this" said Shizuo.

"No Zetsumu is powerful you must retry back to your old world farewell heroes" as Denshin creates a flash and sents them back into their world.

"Izaya what just happened" said Shizuo.

"I think Denshin just sent us back to our world" said Izaya.

"HEY THAT'S SO AWESOME" shouted Erika

"Huh" Shizuo and Izaya all looks at every of the characters in Durarara.

"WAIT YOUR STILL HERE" shouted Shizuo.

"Well we figure it out a way how to move the portal" said Shinra.

"SHIZUO THAT'S SO RISKY YOU COULD'VE DIED BECAUSE OF THAT WOMAN" shouted Kasura.

"Oh don't worry at least I'm safe" said Shizuo.

"Safe it's not over that guy soon or later he'll hunt us all" said Celty.

"Oh of course Zetsumu, listen up everybody from now on this is a secret only the ones that are here no exposing it to public or else we could lose this only thing that could safe the world" said Shizuo.

Everybody nodded.


End file.
